beacons_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Saanvi Khan
Saanvi Khan is the second in command for the Fallen Fang. Even though she was raised close to Ian like if they were siblings she fell in love with him, leading her to be loyal to Ian and to his radical cause even though she hates to use violence. 'Appearance' Saanvi is a young girl, Bengal tiger-based faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, a tail and numerous tiger stripes. She wears a form-fitting black dress with white accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress leaves most of her back open, has two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts. Over the dress she wears a white wasit cincher with red runs that had a black belt over it, which fastened a white pouch on right hip. Aside from that, she wears black stockings in conjuction with white shoes that has red laces. Obviously she always try to imitate her mother's style as she was a big inspiration to her. But she decided to don't wear the cape or the earring as Ian convinced her to be herself instead of be like Sienna. 'Personality' Saanvi has a soft and caring personality, over all for Ian and Ilia. At the beginning she wanted to be like her mother but with the time and Blake's influence she forges her own personality and adopt a pacifist style where she prefers to avoid violence at all cost making her often disobey Ian's orders but he always forgive her because she also keep the Fang safe. She is sweet and kind of childish most of the time and apparently she gets flustered easily. 'Weapons' 'Chained-love' The weapon functions as a chain whip with a blade. After Ian studied Sienna's weapon and her fighting style, he thought that detachable blades were useless as they were limited and once the chain lost the blades it lost power so he ordered to create a modified version with just one blade and with a dust container in the handle so all the chain and the blade could deal elemental damage. Saanvi called the weapon "Chained-love" because it was a gift from the man she loved, usually she keeps the chain wrapped around her wrist. 'Semblance' 'Nine Lives' She posses a rare case of hereditary Semblance of the Khan family. Being able to heal the most deathly wounds eight times and the power being recharged twice each year. The healing abilities are in a maximum level where her internal organs would regenerate or even survive a decapitation, being this one of the strongest semblances, unfortunately she still feels the pain of getting hurt. 'Faunus Abilities' As a faunus, Saanvi possesses the ability of night vision, granting her the ability to see proficiently in the dark. Also for her extra ears she can hear way better than humans. Even thought it was never seen, it's supposed she could use claws on her fingertips. 'Weaknesses' Her biggest weakness is the fact that she doesn't like to fight meaning she could lose one of her "lives" at the beginning of the problem.' '